Lucky Man
by Nyistar
Summary: When Ty Lee and Toph convince Katara to let them all share Aang, what could go wrong? Will Kataang survie or can Taang or Ty Laang take over
1. Deal?

**Lucky Man**

**Lil Waterbender: Ok Aang, my sister (Earthbender) and I are basically in charge of this story. You get it?**  
**Aang: Ok you win.**  
**Earthbender: Ok Aang, Katara, Toph and Ty Lee are going to be the girls fighting over you.**  
**Aang: Wait, why can't I just date Katara and I give Sokka, Toph and Ty Lee.**  
**Katara: I agree with Aang.**  
**Suki: No way! Sokka is mine.**  
**Toph: Yea, plus I hate Tokka and I know Ty Lee likes Aang.**  
**Aang: Kya, Bumi and Tenzin are proof of Kataang.**  
**Katara: Maybe we should get started on them, hehehe**  
**Me: Katara, again. TMI! And I really don't want to write this but the plot line is interesting.**  
**Aang: Read the disclaimer while me and Katara are 'getting started' on the kids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.**

* * *

It was two years since Aang defeated the Fire Lord. The Gaang was at the Palace in the Fire Nation. Zuko was dragged off by Sokka to a spicy meat sampling. Aang decided to use quiet caused by the absent of Sokka, to mediate. Suki and Mai were doing some training. Katara, Toph and Ty Lee were in Katara's room talking.

Toph had returned to the group a few months ago. She made developed in figure quite swimmingly. She was now a few inches taller than Katara's previous height; Katara herself grew a few inches in height. Toph's bust was grown as well. Her hips widen and she developed an hourglass figure. She skin was flawless; she would claim to Katara that it was due to her healthy layer of dirt; which she soon stopped using. She was complimented by several persons about her beauty. Although Zuko and Sokka would never say, Toph felt their heartbeat go through the roof, when she entered the room. The one person who never saw her in this light was the person she wanted to the most, Aang.

When she was away at her Earthbending school, she realised she missed him and also realised she liked him. She was sad. The only person who could get him like that was Katara. Katara was Toph's best friend, but she also was her secret crush's girlfriend. She wanted badly to just tell Aang or Katara how she felt. She decided to tell Katara.

The girls were playing a game, where you pick a card and everyone answers the question on the card. It was Toph's turn. She picked the card and handed it to Katara, only because Toph is blind. Katara started to laugh.

"The card says name your current crush. Well we already know Aang is my answer, Toph who is yours?" Katara said. She knew that Toph was in love with someone.

Toph was scarred. She knew that Katara could tell if she lied, so she decided to come out with the true.

"Your answer is mine also." She said while blushing. Katara knew Toph was serious. She loved Aang. She was now feeling angry, but was sent over the edge by Ty Lee who said.

"Me Too, I like cute arrow boy." Ty Lee said in her usually cheery tone.

Katara could not believe what she was hearing. Two of her good friends were saying they liked her boyfriend. She could not blame them. In two years Aang had grown up from the thirteen year she started to date, to a fifteen year old handsome and muscular person. His tattoos only complimented his features. He now surpassed her height. He was now enough to make any girl jealous of Katara. She still thought it was a prank the girls were pulling on her by telling her that they liked him.

"Ok, this is not funny, answer the question truthfully." Katara said and use her better 'I'm on to your plan' face.

"We are telling you the truth." Toph said and Ty Lee nodded.

"Ok, even if you do. This doesn't change the fact that Aang and I are dating or in love." Katara retorted.

"Maybe we could share him." Ty Lee said. Katara shook her head

"No way, Ty Lee." Katara replied.

"Come on Katara, let's do it. I'm sure he will say yes." Toph begged.

"NO TOPH." Katara yelled.

The two girls shot a look at Katara and she returned it. They were shocked when they heard Aang's low voice said "I am not an item that you all can trade or share."

Katara wore an 'I told you so' look. She got up and embraced Aang. Aang and Katara sat next to the other two girls.

"Aang think about it. You could have three beautiful girls instead of one." Ty Lee said and leaned her well-developed body closer to Aang.

"No! If I did this I would be a hypocrite, I want Katara all to myself but I would have her share me with two others." Aang said.

"Well, we will give you a day to think about it, ok." Toph said and left with Ty Lee.

As Katara sat there thinking about what they said, she wondered. _I would share my food, my clothes but Aang, how could I do that?" _Katara thought to herself. She knew she should not have said it but she said "Aang, do you want to do this?"

Aang tilted his head and looked at her. "No, why do you ask?" Aang said confused.

"Well, I want to be with you, but I can't make Toph or Ty Lee miserable, maybe you should reconsider." Katara said while mentally cursing herself for it.

"I don't want to do this, but I will do anything you ask. Think about it and give them an answer. They asked you." Aang and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The two continued their normal days while Ty Lee and Toph went to see Suki. They knew if anyone could, Suki could convince Katara. They found her with Mai, sharpening knifes.

"Suki, can we talk to you in private?" Toph asked.

Mai picked up a few of the knifes and left. Toph and Ty Lee were at either side of Suki.

"We need a solid. We want both like Aang. We asked Katara if the three of us could share him. Can you try to convince her?" Toph asked.

Suki knew that Ty Lee had a crush on Aang from the way she asked personal question about him and how she reacted when he visited the island. Toph always seem to like him.

Suki was confused. She knew Aang and Katara were in love, but she could get rid of Toph and Ty Lee problem over Sokka by throwing them to Aang. Suki began to smirk.

"Ok, I will talk to her, but you own me one." Suki said and went to find Katara.

Suki went to Katara's room and knocked on the door. Ever since Aang's fifteenth birthday, when one of them or both were stressed one would do 'flavours' for the other. Suki had the terrible luck to walk in on them a couple of times. Only Suki and Toph, who 'saw' it with her earth vision, knew they were doing this.

To Suki's luck when Katara opened the door Aang was eating a mango.

"Well, it is nice to see Aang eating a mango instead of Katara." Suki said.

Katara and Aang knew the double meaning all too well. They knew Suki caught them a few times. Suki meant when they were kissing and when he was pleasuring Katara. The two blushed and looked at each other.

"Suki, we already bribed your silence. What do you want now?" Katara said.

"I want to talk to Katara. Aang, can you leave for a few minutes?" Suki said.

"Katara, we will continue when you two are done." Aang said and left.

When Suki saw that Aang had left, she sat on the bed and looked at the tray that the mango was on.

"So who was doing the 'flavour' this time?" Suki said and laugh as Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We were playing a kissing game. Get your mind out of the gutter." Katara said playfully.

"Look the reason I'm here is because Ty Lee and Toph asked me to talk to you about this 'sharing' thing. I not saying you should do it but I just need to do two things. Think about Ty Lee and Toph's happiness and more importantly, think of your own. I will go call 'Lover boy' now." Suki said and left to find Aang.

Aang returned moments after. He took Suki's place and took out a blindfold.

"This will make the game more interesting." Aang said.

"Aang, Suki came to convince me to agree to the whole sharing thing." Katara said.

"Oh well, I said they asked you not me." Aang said.

"Well…. umm I think we should try this. I mean I don't want to lose you, but at the same time, Toph and Ty Lee are great friends and I don't want their feelings hurt." Katara said shyly.

"Well, I respect your decision and …. wait you said yes. Did Suki drug you?" Aang said and held a small flame to see if we pupils would dilate, which they did.

"I'm fine, put that down. I think we should try it for a week and see." Katara said and took him to the hall where they saw Toph and Ty Lee.

When they saw the two, Katara walked over and told them they agreed to have a one week test run. They pulled Katara in for a group hug. After this, they motioned Aang to join in.

When they finished Toph looked in Aang's direction and smile.

"Well since Aang is my and Ty's boyfriend too, I think he should do us some flavours, he must be good the way Katara reacts when he finishes her." Toph said.

Aang looked at the two girls who were claiming 'ownership' over him and looked at Katara with a 'Help me' expression.

Katara shrugged. "Maybe Ty Lee should paralyse him and you two do him a 'flavour'." Katara said while laughing at Aang's 'you are in so much trouble face'.

"But before you two do anything we need ground rules. The one rule is that this deal takes effect tomorrow morning. We can talk about the rest later. Only other thing is that I spend the night in his room to make sure you two don't break the rule." Katara said and pulled Aang away from his new girlfriends.

They shook their head and said they would get her tomorrow.

It was a few hours after sunset. Aang and Katara returned to his room. Ever since he turned fifteen, they kept clothes in each other's room, in case one of them spent the night.

* * *

**Quick A/N**

**Aang and Toph are 15  
**

**Katara and Ty Lee are 17  
**

**The story will stay in the fire nation.  
**


	2. Katara is Number one

**Earthbender: Ok, the first part of this chapter is going to be a little lemon.  
Toph: Taang?  
Ty Lee: Ty Laang?  
Me: Kataang of course. I am going to read the disclaimer.  
Katara: Take that.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.**

* * *

**Warning the lemon starts now**

Aang and Katara were kissing when they entered his room. Katara was gently pushing him on to his bed. She managed to pull off his upper tunic, so he was shirtless. She removed her hands, which were around his neck, and started to map the contours of his muscles with her hands.

Aang realised he was shirtless, he also realised she was caressing his abs. He felt her pull away from the kiss and wore a disappointed look on his face. Ever since they started to make-out, Aang found a way to use airbending so it would take longer to have to break for air.

Katara saw the disappointment written all over his face. She smirked seductively and lowered herself so she was staring directly at crouch. She noticed the bulge forming and looked up at him, with lust in her eyes.

She started to under the knot holding his pants up. He reached down to help up, but she pushed his hands away.

"Tonight is all about you; relax and enjoy." Katara said and resumed her work.

She made quick work of it and pulled it off to reveal his swollen manhood. She came back up and captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

"Ohh Katara-aah!" Aang moaned against her lips as her cooler hands started to stroke his erection light.

She smirked and started to place feather kisses around his face. When arrived at his jaw line, she started to use her tongue to make wet kisses over it. She continued those wet kisses and went down in neck, down his chest, kissing each of his abs. She started to blow her hot breaths over where placed the kisses.

When she realised that she was come close to his erection, she lifted her head to avoid touching it, but blew hot air over it. She got hold of his tights and resumed placing kisses over his thighs. She would kiss one and switch to the other. Aang realised what she was doing, she was punishing him for making her beg for him last time, he knew he would have regretted that night sooner rather than later.

"Katara, please stop your torture and do it already." Aang said.

She looked up and saw her efforts were working. She promised she was going to make him regret torturing her last time.

"Do what, my love? Just ask me for it." Katara said seductively.

Aang knew there and then, he lost this battle and would have to beg.

"I'm sorry for last time. I don't care what you call it. 'Touch me down there', 'give me a blowjob' or 'suck off me'. Just do it." Aang said feeling his manhood almost throbbing in pain.

She knew she got him, but she wanted to hear him beg for her touch. She knew she herself would regret it, but she did not care.

"I will do it, but you have to beg for it." Katara said

"Please Katara, do it, I will never torture you again, I will do anything you want." Aang said.

"Will you kill or eat meat for it." Katara asked pulling out every card she knew.

"Katara!" Aang said angrily.

"Ok fine, but you have to do me a 'flavour' when I ask for it." Katara said.

Aang angry expression changed to pure joy in less than second, as he felt the hot air she was blowing directly over his manhood. She slowly places the swollen tip in her mouth.

She started to push her mouth down on it and what could not fit; she handed in her hands and started to twist.

The combination of these two made Aang slightly arch his back and his eye rolled to the back of his head with pleasure. Every time they did this, she found a different way to drive him insane. She continued doing this for a little while and then began to bob her head up and down his shaft.

Aang was lost in the moment; he did not know how much time passed. He did not want to start screaming out her name. They were not in the woods or an empty house; they were in the Fire palace. Katara knew that was the reason he was biting down on his lower lip. He could not help himself to whisper to her.

"OH Katara, you're the best, oh Katara-ah, I'm close to, don't stop." Aang said breathlessly as Katara started to applied suction.

Katara moved one of her hands that were the bed, to feel around her pubic area. She was wet and was only more aroused by Aang moaning her name.

Katara felt Aang started to almost shake violently. She knew he was over the edge.

His eyes slammed shut. He could not hold back any more as his orgasm took his body. He had time to get a pillow over his mouth.

"KATARA, OH KATARA, YOU'RE THE BEST. OH SPIRTS I LOVE YOU." Katara heard Aang muffled voice.

He filled her mouth with his seed. She did not let one drop fall out her mouth as she swallowed the load and licked in his falling member clean.

Aang fell onto the bed, panting hard. She heard what he said when he regained proper air intake.

"You are lucky that was amazing, or I would have to punish you for the wait." Aang said.

"Well, I would have ask for you to do something similar to me, but I will play my cards right. I think we should go to bed now, but I need to change. Thanks to you my underwear and pants are soaked." Katara said.

"Glad I could help." Aang said with a laugh.

She went to his closet and got some sleeping clothes. He took a short bath and when they were finished they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Toph was in her room shaking her head. _That's why she wanted to start tomorrow. She made sure to show him why she is #1. I'm impressed sugar tits._ Toph thought to herself while use her nickname for Katara, that she only address her when she was with her without Sokka or Zuko. Her feet helped her to 'see' everything that just happened. She needed to find a way to get at Katara. She decided to sleep on it.

* * *

Aang was still thinking about this whole deal. Toph and Ty Lee had bodies that could make any man jealous of him. Every girl in the world paled in comparison to Katara, the most beautiful girl he ever made.

He was considering the pros and cons of this deal. He made three beautiful girls to himself, but things like this could ruin reputations. If this got serious he could say this was to help keep airbending in the world. He was too caring to use them as baby making machines.

* * *

Ty Lee was clueless as usual, she unlike Katara, who wanted a serious relationship; Ty Lee wanted a little fling. Aang would say she had Air Nomad in her blood. This was because she was free spirited, she made many short relationships with others, and she dated Haru for a month. She dated some fire nation guys for a few weeks, but could never settle with one person.

* * *

Katara was really starting to hate herself for agreeing to this deal. She knew she could not back out of it until the week was over. She did not know how this was going to end. She just wanted this week to fly by so that she could have Aang to herself again.

* * *

**A Magical Owl gave me advice on the lemon. She is a good author.**


	3. Day one

**Lil Waterbender: So, what is the tag line for your next story?  
Me: The tag line is 'what did Aang and Katara do in their free time at the western Air temple? Warning: lemons to the max.  
Katara: Hey, how did you know about that?  
Me: I didn't you just told me.  
Lil Waterbender: Why couldn't Zuko and Katara do that?  
Katara: I'm with Aang not Zuko.  
Earthbender: Yea and he is with Katara.  
Lil Waterbender: Toph.  
Earthbender: Katara  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.  
**

* * *

Katara and Aang had awoken. They cleaned up and went down to the dining room. They ate breakfast and went to back to Aang's room to Toph and Ty Lee waiting by the door.

"Ok, let's going inside and discuss this." Katara said and they entered his room.

"Ok, first rule: we will divide Aang's free time amount us, for the first two days, I have the first part of his day, Ty Lee has the second and Toph has the last part. Got it?" Katara said and the other two nodded.

"Ok, I have a rule. We keep quiet about this, Suki knows, but she will keep her mouth shut." Toph said.

Ty Lee came and whispered something in Toph's ears and she began to smirk.

"Katara, why don't you take Ty Lee session, today?" Toph asked.

_More time with Aang, done deal._ Katara thought and nodded.

She took Aang's hands and led him to outside. They came to Appa's stable and Katara opened the door. Appa saw the two and gave them a long lick. They waterbent the saliva off and Aang led him out.

"Where are we going, Katara?" Aang asked as he airbent himself and Katara on to the bison.

"To the hot springs we found last month." Katara replied, went and sat next to Aang on the head of bison.

"Appa, Yip-Yip!" Aang said and they became air Bourne.

"So, why do you think Ty Lee and Toph gave you an extra session?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, but more time with you the better." Katara replied.

"Yea, I feel the same way, plus more time for this." Aang said and kissed Katara. They kissed and hugged for a while.

They arrived at the hot springs a while after. They left Appa in a field of fruit. Katara and Aang went to a spring that they often went to practice their bending. Katara has a childish idea.

"Aang, come here, I want to give you something." Katara said and started to lick her lips, to try to make him think it was a kiss.

Aang noticed one off her wrists behind her back and she was close to a source of water. He remembered her pulling this prank on him before. He decided to let her think she fooled him.

Aang leaned in and they kissed. _This is too easy._ Katara thought as she began to spin her wrist, because a stream of water to fly towards him, she thought he was lost in the kiss; she was surprised when she felt him smirk against her lips.

The next time she knew, she was soaked from hand to toe in the warn water. Aang had pulled back from her.

"That was my revenge from last time you did that." Aang said.

Katara shook her head and pulled the water from the clothes.

"Fine you caught me; I will give you a prize." Katara said and gave him a kiss. This time when he returned it, he became lost in it. They broke it for air.

They went into the water and resumed. When they broke, they began to do some waterbending forms. Aang and Katara moved in unisons and gracefully went through the master's set in a few hours. They relaxed in the spring and Aang had an idea. They were on an earth bed Aang made.

Aang was brushing Katara's hair. Katara and Aang realised that they had spent the day there, and they had to return. They found Appa where they left him. They returned to the palace to find Ty Lee and Toph waiting in the court yard.

"Finally, we thought Katara would eat up our time with Aang." Toph said.

Katara and Aang raised a brow and said "Our?"

"Yes our, that is why we gave Katara the extra time. Come on, they will be serving dinner soon." Ty Lee said and they followed her to the dining room. Ty Lee and Toph sat at either side of Aang, while Katara sat by Suki and told her about this deal.

When dinner was finished Aang was taken to Toph's room by her and Ty Lee. Katara shrugged and went to her room. The only other rule of this deal was they could not have sex with him. They could do and be done flavours, but that was it. Katara was close to Toph's room and would have known if that was going on.

* * *

**Toph, Ty Lee and Aang**

"Aang, can you step outside for a moment?" Toph said. Aang nodded and left.

Aang heard Ty Lee say he could come back in. When he entered, he began to smirk. Ty Lee and Toph only had on their bras and panties. They were on the bed and motioned Aang to sit in between them. Ty Lee pulled Aang's shirt off and sat there admiring his defined chest. Toph, who did not have the sense of sight, opted to use touch. She caressed his biceps with one hand, and moved the other up and down his chest.

"Wow, Katara is one lucky girl." Ty Lee said and kissed each of his abs on Aang. Toph did the same. Toph started to smirk and lay down on the bed.

"Start working your magic, lover boy." Toph said using the nickname she gave him, when she walked in on Aang and Katara.

Ty Lee raised her brow. "TOPH, you said I get him first." Ty Lee said.

"Well too bad, he is going to pleasure me first." Toph said.

"No he's not." Ty Lee said and jumped on Toph.

They fell off the bed. Aang did not know what to do, the last time he tried to break up a girl fight, it was between Katara and a fan girl. He ended up without a shirt and torn pants; not to damage that he was embarrassed to walk around. He felt his length getting hard. _Great the two of them fighting is turning my on, I wish Katara would join in. _Aang thought smiling at while thinking about Katara in her under clothes fighting over him

_Am I this awesome? Two hot girls fighting over me. I kind of awkward. _Aang thought as the fight continued.

* * *

Katara heard screaming coming from Toph's room. She knew those were not screams of pleasure, they were like battle calls. She knew Aang was there, but decided to check on them. She was making a silent plea to not walk in on them 'doing something'. She heard the screams stop and saw a light blue light piercing through the door. She opened the door to find a shirtless Aang, healing Ty Lee's eye and Toph's feet. They were out cold.

"What happened in here, Aang?" Katara asked while admiring Aang's manly chest.

"Well Toph and Ty Lee decided I had to please them. They had a flight about who went first, before I could stop it. Well you can see the results. Toph gave Ty Lee a black eye and Ty Lee chi blocked Toph's feet." Aang said and finished healing them.

Aang and Katara moved to her room and let the two girls sleep. Katara was impressed at Aang's work, Ty Lee's eye was completely healed. She and Aang remembered when he started to learn to heal.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Katara and Aang were finished the masters set. Aang was declared a master waterbender. Katara was invited by the healers of the Northern Water Tribe to teach a beginner's healer class for daughters of the nobility, there were about ten girls. Aang has walked in to the class and took a seat. Everyone in the room, including Katara was shocked._

"_Avatar Aang, we mean you no offense, but why are you here?" Yugoda asked._

"_Please, just call me Aang, and I came for the lesson." Aang replied._

_Katara remembered he had asked her to teacher him to heal, but she always though he was joking._

_Katara just accepted it; she knew his persistence and began the lesson. The students were still in shock for many reasons. Here they were in a healing lesson, with a male master waterbender, the Avatar, a BOY. Men learned to use waterbending for combat not healing. Katara began the lesson and taught everyone using the dummies. _

_Some of the male waterbenders walking past to see their daughters were froze in their tracks when they saw the AVATAR, using healing abilities._

_Yugoda saw them and asked Katara to stop the lesson. _

"_What would you like?" She asked to the gentlemen staring directly at Aang._

"_Why is the Avatar here, in a HEALING lesson?" A man said. _

_One of the girls close to Aang face palmed and said "Sorry about my father, he is stuck in the old ways."_

"_Well he came with his own free will and expressed a desire to join the lesson." Katara said to man who asked Yugoda._

"_Well, it's just… um the avatar should learn combat uses of waterbending not healing. That's for women." Another man said and a student close to Katara ducked her head in shame._

"_It is a custom of this tribe for men to fight and women to heal." The same man said._

_The healers in the room, while they accepted their tribe's customs, they did not like to be insulted. Katara was about to explode at them, Aang realised that if he did not intervene Katara may have drown them in the Artic sea._

"_Healing is a very useful art. I came here to learn about it." Aang said. He got up and walked over to Katara._

"_Master Katara, I am sorry about this disruption to your class, I realise it will not stop as long as I'm here. I will leave your class now. " Aang said. _

"_You don't have to leave." Katara said. Aang shook his head._

"_If I don't, this incident will happen again. I'm leaving now Master Katara." Aang said and made a quick bow to her._

_She knew he would not kiss her in the class. When he exited the men cowered around him as the women in the room watched._

* * *

_"__I do not buy in to your notions of men are warriors and women are healers." Aang said and watched the man shake his head._

"_Avatar Aang, only female Avatars are taught to fight instead of heal. You would be disrespect your own name be learning this." A man said directly Aang's face. _

_Aang eye shot wide open with angry. The man shoved him and smirked, he heard stories of the peace loving boy who could not hurt a fly._

_Katara smirked as well, when she saw Aang expression. She knew he would try his best to not be violence, but he was sensitive on the topics of the Nomads and his past lives. Everyone in the room had their full attention on this conflict. The healers, Katara and the student actually made a bet as to what Aang would do. Most bet on the waterbending, some he was going to use firebending, Katara was the only one who said he would use airbending and Avatar State._

* * *

"_Do you realised what you did Hoka? A man shouted to the one who shoved Aang. _

_The other began to back away from Aang. Hoka laughed._

"_Why are you afraid? He is a child; I will put him in his place." Hoka said and went to throw a fist at him, but instead of dodging it, Aang held his fist. _

_The man was shocked. He tried to back way, but Aang held him by the collar of his coat. Normally Katara would have jumped in and stopped this, but she was enjoying this too much for it to end._

_Aang was much taller than the man and with easy lifted him up to Aang's face. All the other ran away from this scene. Aang was enraged by this man's boldness, but keep his believes of the Air Nomads alive and just held him in the air._

"_First off, if there is one thing you never disrespect me, any of my past or future lives, how dare you tell me I am disrespecting my name. Avatar's of the past have learned to heal." Aang said and dropped him. _

_Everyone in the class found themselves clapping. Aang turned his back and walked away. The man got up and laughed. Aang stopped and before he could react the man made some hand most motions and sent ice daggers toward Aang to pin him to a wall. Katara was about to help him, when she saw the cape of his winter Air Nomad robe rise in the air. _

_The next thing anyone knew, an air nomad woman with tattoos took Aang's place and with her fans destroyed the ice, as if it was not there. _

_Katara was right; Aang was in the avatar state and was his last Air Nomad life. _

"_You would disrespect women and you would disrespect the Avatar, you would make an attempt on the Avatar's live. If it was I who controlled this body and not Avatar Aang I would have sent your to the deepest part of the sea for a more than a century of centuries." Yangchen said and she airbent the man to his knees. _

_The women expect Katara, were shocked. _Newbies._ Katara thought and started to collect her winnings._

_As soon as she appeared, she disappeared and Aang returned. Aang was looking at this man who was pale with fear. Aang took pity on the man and offered his hand to him. The man took it. _

"_A thousand pardons, Avatar, I was only protecting my tribes values, I would never make an attempt on your life." Hoka said and ran away. Aang shook his head and started to blush from embarrassment, when he realised that the women watched the whole incident. They saw him and started to clap._

"_Please don't let me interrupt this lesson anymore." Aang said and walked off, still completely embarrassed._

_After the class was finish, amazingly ahead of time. Katara told the girls could ask questions._

"_When Aang went into the Avatar state, who was that woman?" one girl asked._

"_That was Avatar Yangchen, the Air nomad before Aang." Yugoda said._

"_Master Katara?" A girl asked._

"_Yes." Katara said._

"_My mom she said the Avatar is the most important person in the world, he is supposed to be treated better than royalty, but why does he always call you Master Katara?" The girl asked._

"_Because she was his Waterbending Sifu." Yugoda said._

_The room started to started to fill with the words 'wow' or 'awesome'_

"_Plus he is her boyfriend." Yugoda added. _

'_Aw' the girls said together. _

"_Yugoda!" Katara shouted._

"_What, Pakku and Kanna said not to make you job too easy." She replied._

_Katara got praise from her students while thinking of a few choice words for her grandparents._

_Katara left to find Aang. He was mediating in the spirit oasis._

_He got up and they hugged._

"_I'm sorry about what happened, Katara." Aang said_

"_It's ok; I thought you were joking about healing. I will teach you. Thanks for standing up for us in there; I'm glad my boyfriend isn't a sexist jerk._

_Aang later came back to Katara's class. After what happened, no one dared to tell Aang anything about the class. _

_The students made jokes about Aang and Katara._

_He learnt healing at a level just below Katara's master status, because neither Water Tribe allowed Men to get called master healers._

End of flashback

* * *

"So why did you stop me, Katara?" Aang asked

"I was enjoying the show and I knew you were too strong to do anything you would have regretted." Katara said

"Plus, you would not have gone to collect on your bet." Aang said and laughed. Katara had a chuckle.

They decided to turn in. Aang stay in Katara's room and they cuddled for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ok, that flashback was for my cousin**


	4. Day two

**My cousin asked for Zutara, but don't worry Kataangers it is one-sided**

* * *

Aang and Katara had awoken and gone through their personal hygiene. They decided to check on Ty Lee and Toph. When they entered the room they saw the two girls cuddling.

"Awww, this is too cute." Katara said and indirectly woke up Ty Lee and Toph, who pulled away from each other.

"Take it easy, Ty Lee, your eye is ok, but you and Toph did a number on each other. I guess you have to use today to rest." Aang said while Katara fail trying to hid her laughter.

"What's with you, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

"Aang told me what happened." Katara replied and laughed.

"Well, Twinkle toes will have to take care of us today." Toph said.

"Fine, but you two are not healthy enough for any activities." Katara said.

"Damn!" Toph and Ty Lee said.

"Ok, a servant will bring you two, breakfast. Katara and I are going to go to a festival. I will be back for Ty Lee's turn." Aang said and left the room with Katara, only to meet Zuko by the door.

He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I know about this deal of yours, I heard Toph and Ty Lee yesterday. First let me say, Aang you're a _lucky man_." Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko, now what is the other thing?" Aang said, seeing through Zuko's disguise.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking, it would be a shame for anyone to find out about this. I mean it could ruin your reputation Aang." Zuko replied.

"Where are you going with this?" Katara asked.

"Well, I heard 'Ty Lee's turn' so I am assuming this is Katara's turn, right?" Zuko said.

"Yes it is, so what?" Katara said; she was confused as to what he was getting at.

"Well, as a bribe for my silence. I want a date with Katara, the full package." Zuko said smirking at Aang's reaction.

"No, there is no way I'm giving you Katara, end of story." Aang said to Zuko.

"Too bad, I'm sure that everyone in the nation would love to hear about this." Zuko said and pretended to walk away.

"Wait." Zuko smiled as he heard Katara. He knew she would do anything for Aang.

"One date and that is it. If you try anything, as soon as Mai gets back, I will tell her you tried to get me into bed with you." Katara said.

"Are you sure, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Katara said.

"Good, I will see you for sunset." Zuko said and left.

They went to the festival still could not believe Zuko. Aang was confused why he suddenly wanted Katara.

"Why do you think he wanted a date?" Aang asked and took a piece of his cotton candy.

"Last year when he and Mai had that fight, you were with Iroh finishing your firebending. He came and tried to convince me to dump you and date him. I told him no and he has been trying to get me on a date ever since." Katara paused as she saw the rage filling in Aang's eyes.

"I never told you because I told you would get angry and hurt him." Katara said and smiled as she saw his expression soften.

"I would have only told him to back off, besides I know you are way too trustworthy to cheat." Aang said while Katara blushed.

They forgot about Zuko and fed each other cotton candy and enjoyed the festival. When it was finished they returned to the palace. A servant had brought Toph and Ty Lee lunch. Aang and Katara ate lunch at the festival.

Katara was feeling jealous the whole time they were there. He had to be at Ty Lee's and Toph's beckon call. They were milking this as much as they could. They loved how Katara reacted every time they called on him.

"Aang." Toph said.

"Yes Toph, what would you like?" Aang replied as he walked over to her.

"I just realized, I have not gotten a kiss or an 'I love you'. So kiss me." Toph said.

Katara was fighting the urge to go over there and snap her neck. _She is doing this to make me feel jealous._ Katara thought. Aang looked at her. She could see he was silently asking for approval. Katara reluctantly nodded.

Aang leaned in and lessened the distance between his and Toph's lips. He pushed a firm kiss on her lips and when he was about to pull away, Toph wrapped her hands around his neck and legs around his waist, to make sure he would not get away.

Katara saw Aang trying to pull away but saw Toph wrap around him. _Let Toph have her fun._ Katara thought. Suddenly Aang fell to the bed and Toph rolled them over. Ty Lee had chi-blocked Aang.

Aang knew he could do nothing but accept this. He realised Katara was not going to stop them. He felt Toph start to trace his bottom lip with her tongue, asking entrance. He let her in and they continued for a few seconds. When they broke Ty Lee immediately replaced Toph. When they finished Toph and Ty Lee knew one thing, Aang was a damn good kisser.

"Well, now we know why Katara is always kissing Aang." Ty Lee said as she hit Aang's pressure point, to give him mobility. When he could move he got off the bed and went over to Katara.

"Oh and by the way. You two need to keep your mouths shut, Zuko found out." Katara said.

"Well just go on a date with him and he probably would not tell." Toph said

"He already asked for one. I'm going to get ready." Katara said as her gave Aang a kiss and left.

* * *

She just wore her normal clothes. She decided to leave her hair loopies. She went to the royal living area. She found him waiting in his everyday robe. He informed her that the servants think this is for Water Tribe and Fire Nation talks.

They had eaten and Zuko was trying to flirt with Katara at every chance, but failed horribly.

"What does he have that I don't? Why are you in love with him?" Zuko asked frustrated.

"I love him, and it was because of him I did not try to kill you at the air temple, and he has my heart." Katara replied to make him more frustrated.

"Ok, I want a kiss now." Zuko said.

Katara sighed and was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he said "Not on the cheeks, on the lips."

Katara shook her head and lean in. They started to kiss. Katara fought the urge to vomit right in his mouth. She decided to think about the only person who could take she mind off of this, Aang. She started to daydream about Aang shirtless. She felt Zuko's tongue rolling over bottom lip, she was so lost in her dream, and she just lit him in without question.

They continued for a few moments until they broke for air. Zuko saw she was smiling, he thought it was about that kiss.

"Well, how about we go back to my room and…" Zuko was cut off by Katara's hand on his mouth.

"Quit while you're ahead." Katara said as she walked back to her room.

* * *

When she was her room thinking of what happened, made her stomach churn. Suddenly she felt sick, ran to the bathroom and lost a small portion of the food she ate. She felt someone holding her hair.

* * *

Aang had idea after Katara left. He put a sleep agent in Ty Lee and Toph's Tea. When he realised they were sleeping he left to find Katara, hoping she finished that date. When Aang made it to her room, he open her door and he heard a gagging sound. He opened the door and went in to see Katara in the bathroom losing her dinner in the toilet. He felt pity and held her hair back.

When Katara stopped, she turned around to see none other than her boyfriend. She got to the sink and washed her mouth out. When they finished, she told him about her evening.

"So, you were thinking of me shirtless? Let me help your imagination." Aang said as he took off his shirt and she began to rub her hands all over it.

"I'm sorry I kissed him." Katara said.

"It's ok, I kissed Toph and Ty Lee, against my will, but I kissed them." Aang said as they went back into the room.

"Oh, so you are saying I should kiss him again to make it even?" Katara said playfully.

Aang backed her on her bed; she was on her back and got on top of her.

"Don't even think about it." Aang said as he kissed her in between shoulder and neck.

"Ohh Aang." Katara moaned.

They knew Katara's room was closer to the servants rooms and they did anything; the loud mouth servants would spread the news. They decided to sleep together. Aang and Katara took their showers, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

**I am going to write a oneshot about Aang getting Katara to forgive Zuko. After 'Southern Raider' alternate ending. I am going to take a break from this story to write it. Should start back in two days from tomorrow.**


	5. Day three

The morning had come. Katara and Aang had met Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka, Suki and Zuko in the dining room. Aang sat next to Zuko and Katara was next to Aang. Zuko did not make eye contact with either of them. After breakfast they were all in Toph's room.

"Ok, Toph is the coast clear." Katara said.

"Yea sweetness, go ahead." Toph said.

"Ok, no more slitting his day up." Katara said and the two other girls nodded.

"Well I want to do a sparring match, me, Toph and Katara vs. arrow boy." Ty Lee said.

They went to a lake close to the palace city. Aang had faced and beaten Toph and Katara in sparring, individually and together; the latter more because they cancel each other out, but Ty Lee was an unpredictable. Aang fought her once, and was the only one in the Gaang to not to get chi-blocked or beaten, while she was with Azula.

Aang decided he should practice his Airbending; he finished the other three elements. They knew he would be dodging and although they worked together they could not get and attack in.

Katara and Toph sent ice and rock daggers at him, he used the change in the air flow to know to dodge them and used the knowledge of the air gates. Ty Lee came to chi-block him, but he jumped high over her.

Ty Lee and Aang were the two more acrobatic fighters, but Ty Lee could not keep up with Aang in the air. They took cover behind a tree and tried to form a new plan of attack. Aang stood in wait, for their next advance, he took pity on them and let them regroup.

"So, what's the plan?" Toph said.

"He is too focused, we need a distraction…." Ty Lee said as she turned to Katara

"Yes, if anyone can distract him, it is Sugar Queen." Toph said.

Aang saw Katara emerge from their hiding spot.

"Ok, I don't know about Toph and Ty Lee, but I give up. You win, so I have something for you." Katara said as she walked closer to Aang.

Aang would never think Katara would lie to him. He welcomed her with open arms, literally.

Katara had not been lying, in her surrender, but was buying Toph and Ty Lee time. She pulled him into a kiss. He returned it.

Toph and Ty Lee use this distraction to sneak up close to Aang. He could not see them, his eyes were closed. Suddenly he felt numb and as Katara let him go, he fell. He saw Toph and Ty Lee over him smirking. Katara had knee down beside him.

"You liar." He said.

"I did not lie, I quit and distracted you." Katara said and put a hand on his cheek.

"Ok fine, the score is me fifteen, you all one. Katara you are responsible for me losing, what do you want as your prize?" Aang asked.

"This." Katara said and she leaned in for a long kiss. They kissed for a while, before they broke. When they broke they decided to return to the palace.

When they returned they went to Aang's room.

"You want to play true or dare?" Toph asked

"Yes." Ty Lee and Katara said.

"Ha Ha Ha, Aang is still mad about the last game." Toph said.

"Ok, you were acting awkward about that game, what happened?" Katara asked Aang.

"I will explain what happened." Toph said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara were playing truth or dare. It was a year and a half since the war ended. It was Aang's turn and to Aang's dismay Toph was asking him. Toph had caught him pleasuring himself, so he was not going to pick true. While Zuko was finishing his dare. Toph came up to Aang.

"You'd better, pick and do my dare, or on my next turn with Katara. I will make her make-out with Zuko and give him a lap dance in front of you." Toph said.

Aang gulped, he was not going to let her kiss Zuko, the latter even less, but he was afraid of what Toph made in store for him.

When Zuko finished, it was Aang's turn

"Truth or Dare?" Toph said.

"Dare." Aang sighed. Everyone watched him and was watching him like he was insane.

"Aang, did you take crazy pills?" Katara asked.

"I have my reasons." Aang said.

"Ok, I will be merciful. You have to drink the tea Zuko made." Toph said.

"And that is merciful." Aang said. Everyone knew Zuko tea could make a beggar turn around.

Aang shook his head and drank the tea in one gulp. He felt sick for the rest of the day.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"So that is why you did it? Thanks Aang, but I would have just made Toph jump into a lake." Katara said and kissed him on the cheek

"I promise no dares like that." Toph said and they started to play.

"Aang, true or dare?" Toph said.

"True, please true." Aang shouted.

"When did you start touching yourself? Aang don't play innocence, I saw you many times." Toph said.

"First, when we were western air temple." Aang said and ducked his head.

"Ok Katara, True or Dare." Toph said.

"True." Katara said.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" Toph asked.

Katara sighed. "I cannot lie, you would know, I'm the reason Aang started to touch himself, he caught me umm... Helping myself, I was calling out his name and I guess I had him lose control." Katara said and ducked her head like Aang.

Aang saw she was blushing; he was still embarrassed so he was still hiding his face.

"Ty Lee. True or dare?" Toph said

"Dare." Ty Lee said.

"This is my apology to Katara, I dare you to get and hid Aang's shirt." Toph said.

Ty Lee cartwheeled over to him, gripped his shirt and ran out the room. She came back one minute later.

"Ok, Toph, Truth or Dare?" Katara said

"Truth." Toph said.

"Why did you take Aang to the last earth rumble?" Katara said.

"The first rumble after the war, there were some girls who said I could not make friend. I brought him as proof to the last one. OK." Toph said.

"Ok, umm… moving on. Aang, true or dare?" Katara said.

"Dare." Aang said.

"You have to be my personal slave for the rest of the day." Katara said.

Aang shook his head and smirked. "What would you like first, master?" He said.

Ty Lee and Toph were sitting back enjoying this show.

"I want a foot rub." Katara said. Aang did it without complaining. "Yes Master." He said and got down on his knees.

"Ty Lee, truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Truth." Ty Lee said.

"What is the craziest thing you ever did?" Katara asked.

"Besides being friends with Azula; I went to this bar with her and Mai, and woke up in bed with a complete stranger. You can guess what happened." Ty Lee said.

"Katara, I'm not your slave for this turn. True or dare." Aang said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance." Aang said seductively.

She smiled and straddled his waist. She smiled at him and started her work.

"You know the rules, Aang" She said and he nodded.

She slowly began to grind on him, she had done this before to him, and she did learn how to torture him.

As she continued her effort, she could see the pleasure in his face; she could hear the soft whisper like moan he made. She kept her chest close to his face. When she though he made enough, she kissed him once more and got off him,

He was glad she decided to stop; any longer he would not have been able to control himself.

"Katara, I'm your slave again and Toph, truth or dare?" Aang said.

"Dare." Toph said.

"I dare you to kiss Ty Lee on the lips." Aang said and the two decided to give him a show, they got up and started to French kiss right in front of him and Katara.

Aang realised he could not enjoy the show because they were just trying to get his attention, to make Katara jealous.

He could see the hate starting to take over Katara, and he had an idea. He got back down on his knees and resumed rubbing her feet. She realised he was trying to say silently "You're number one."

He could not enjoy anything if Katara was hurt.

"Ok, you two can stop now." Aang said and they pulled away and sighed as they saw a smirking Katara having her feet rubbed by Aang

"I think we should finish now." Katara said and all nodded.

Katara and Aang remain in his room, and without her asking Aang gave Katara a full body massage. Ty Lee and Toph went to talk with Iroh.

When he was finished, Katara had one question for him.

"When did you learn to do that?" Katara asked.

"The monks taught us about pressure point and things like that." Aang said.

They talked until it was nightfall and made their way to dining room. When they were finished dinner they talked to Ty Lee and Toph, Katara used the 'he is my slave' card to get him back to her room. When they were in her room they sat on her bed.

"Katara, is there anything you want?" He said. She simply shook her head.

"Come on. As your personal slave, I have to do as you please and make you happy, if that means giving you pleasure, so be it." Aang whispered it her ear.

"Very well slave. Pleasure me." Katara said playfully.

* * *

**The first part of the next chapter will be a lemon. Please review and check out my newest story 'ask nicely'**


	6. Truth or Dare

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender**

* * *

**Previously**

**"_Katara, is there anything you want?" He said. She simply shook her head._**

**"_As your personal slave I have to do as you please and make you happy, if that means giving you pleasure so be it." Aang whispered it her ear._**

**"_Very well slave. Pleasure me." Katara said playfully._**

* * *

"As you wish, Master." Aang said more playfully.

He sat behind her. He slightly pulled the shoulder strap of her shirt to expose the skin. He kissed on her sensitive spot.

"Oh…..Aang-ggg." She moaned.

He pulled off her shirt easy. He continued to kiss her neck while starting to play with her breasts with his hands. At intervals, he switched from slow, gentle rubs to hard squeezes.

He continued to kissing kiss her and moved a hand to untie the bindings. When they fell, he went around so he was facing her. He saw her nipple rock hard. He played with one breast with one hand and sucked on her left nipple with his mouth. He licked the circumference of her breast and blew hot air over it. He eventually switched breasts.

"Aang…please stop toying with me… go down already." Katara said as she felt her sex moist.

"Yes Master, as you wish." Aang said continuing the apparent rolling game they started.

He decided to do as usually. He had a trail of open mouth kissed over her stomach. He had gotten off her skirt while doing it. He kissed her until he arrived at her bottom bindings. Instead of removing them, he had an idea. He had it in a dream and wanted to try it.

She was wondering why he had not tried to remove her bottom bindings. She had something that was a cross between a gasp and moan as he passed a hand over her concealed womanhood.

He was encouraged by her moan/gasp; he decided to try the second part. He moved his mouth directly over his hand. He moved his hand and with his tongue, gave her a long lick on the same spot he rubbed. She moaned more than she gasped.

"Where did you learn that from?" Katara said.

"Oh, in a dream." Aang said and almost ripped off her underwear.

She would have gasped at the cold air hitting her exposed flesh, but Aang placed with mouth over her womanhood as soon as her bindings were gone.

He made long, deep licks into her and circled around her warn, wet walls with his tongue. He would make sure to occasionally pass his tongue over her clit, earning louder moans from her. Her room was for some reason soundproof, so she could have made as much noise as she wanted.

She was moaning the whole time he was move with tongue in her, but when he hit her clit, she was moaning louder.

"Oh…ohhhhhhh…..Aang." She moaned.

He felt her getting wetter and tighter, he realised she was getting close.

"Aang….ugh…I'm close…I'm really close." Katara statement only confirming his thought.

Aang knew only one thing could drive her over the edge. He stopped his licks and began to suck on her clit, effectively pushing her over the edge.

"OHHHHH…..AAANG…..I LOVE YOU…..AHHH…..OOHHH." Katara screamed in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body.

Aang's reward for his efforts, was her warn, sticky love juices filling his mouth. He drank it with no hesitation.

When she came down from her high, she felt his member jabbing her knee.

He moved from between her legs so he was lying down next to her. She decided to reward him, but opted against full-sex. Katara and Aang had had sex before, they agreed while helping each other out was ok; they would wait till they were married to continue.

Before he could do or said anything, she tackled him with a kiss; he managed to stay in his seated the position. When her tongue enter his mouth, she tasted and liked, her essences mixed with his saliva. When they broke she looked down to see his manhood pressing hard against his pants.

"My turn." She said.

"What? I never knew slave get treated so." Aang said playfully.

"Shut up before I change my mind." Katara said playfully.

She put her hand on his tunic and instead of gently taking it off, she started to pull at it, the need to run her hands over his bare chest was too great.

"Hey! Careful with that. HEY that was my favourite shirt." Aang said as she ripped it out him.

She rubbed his chest and pulled him in for a kiss, when they broke, Katara pushed onto the bed, he was lying on his back.

"I will fix it for you some other time." Katara said and resumed kissing her.

She decided to give him his own treatment. She broke the kiss and started to place feather kisses all over his face. She moved down his neck and started her wet kisses. She kissed his chest, paying close attention to his six-pack.

When she reached his pants, she decided to not wait to gently pull them off either. She reached and started to pull at both sides, she managed to get hold of his underpants as well.

"Hey be careful. You already destroyed my shirt." Aang said.

He heard a ripping sound and felt the air hit his manhood.

"There goes my pants and underwear-RRRRRRRR." Aang said and moaned the lasted part as Katara wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member.

"You like this don't you, slave?" Katara said rhetorically.

"Yes Master, please more?" Aang moaned.

She started to move her hand up and down his shaft. He was moaning and grasping for a while. She moved her mouth onto his length. She started to bob her head up and his shaft. She placed her hands on his thighs for balance, she stopped occasionally to suck and blow hot air over his length. He felt himself coming close.

"Katara….OOOHHH….I'm…close." He said panting.

He was shocked as she stopped completely. She had an idea.

"Hey what did you stop for?" Aang said. He was not lying, he was close.

"Oh I had a dream too." Katara said.

Aang was confused as she brought her breasts up with her hand and placed his member between them, but he loved the feeling.

She began to suck on the swollen tip of his erection and moved her breast up and down his shaft. She used her saliva as a lubricant. Aang's eyes rolled to the back of his skull with pleasure.

"UGH…..KATARA…..AHHH…..I'M GOING TO….UGH." Aang said.

A moment after he came in her mouth. She swollen the load, but before he finished she made some of his warm semen cover her breasts. She also licked his manhood clean.

When he got control of his senses and opened his eyes, which closed shut as he went over the edge; he saw her with looking at him with her breasts covered in his semen.

When she realised he was looking at her, she licked herself clean in front of him.

"You taste great, slave." Katara said.

He smiled at her. They decided to take a shower and they went to bed.

"We should roll play more often." Katara said and cuddled with Aang.

"If we do, next time you're the slave." Aang said. She nodded and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day proved to be interesting as Sokka suggested they played 'true or dare'. Aang was not going to play, but Katara convinced him to play.

The members of the game were Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki. Toph and Ty Lee were with Mai. Zuko was meeting with the Fire sagas.

Katara and Aang knew if Sokka asked them, they would have to say dare. If they said truth, he would ask them if they did any, as he put it, 'baby making', which they did.

Sokka was asking everyone on the first round.

"Aang, TRUTH or dare?" Sokka said and raised his voice _over_ 'truth'.

"Dare." Aang said.

"I was hoping you said that. I dare you to eat all meat on this plate." Sokka said and raised his plate. It was packed with different variety.

"SOKKA." Suki and Katara shouted.

"What? If he says truth and answers my question. He will not have to eat the meat." Sokka said.

"So you would have me throw away my cultural values for your sick, twisted purposes?" Aang said.

"The way you say it, makes me sound terrible." Sokka said and handed Aang, the plate.

Katara and Suki saw Aang's face look green. He looked like he was about to throw up. He reluctantly took up a piece. He slowly brought the piece to his mouth. Thankfully for him, Katara grappled it out his hand and Suki took the plate.

"If you make Aang eat it. You aren't getting any, if you know what I mean." Suki said.

Sokka realised what she meant. He cared more about his special time with Suki, more than caring about Aang and Katara.

"Ok Aang, I dare you to tell them to give me back me meat." Sokka said.

He got back his meat and received a slap on the head from Katara.

"Ok Suki, truth or dare." Sokka said.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to head-slap Katara." Sokka said while rubbing his head.

Suki came up and rest her hand on Katara's head gently. She made a 'pow' sound and, Aang and Katara started to laugh at Sokka's expense. Suki did do the dare, so Sokka was beaten.

"Ok Katara, truth or dare?" Sokka said.

"Dare." Katara said.

"I dare you to let Toph make out with Aang the next time we see her and a girl of Toph's choosing besides you." Sokka said. He found a way to get revenge on his sister.

"Fine Sokka." Katara said calmly. She knew Toph would pick Ty Lee.

Sokka felt he could not win today. He did not get the 'NO WAY' expression he wanted.

"Ok it's my turn. Aang truth or dare? Suki said.

"Truth." Aang said.

"When was your first kiss with Katara?" Suki said. Katara told her the kiss at the invasion was no the first.

"In the cave of two lovers." Aang said.

"Sure you two were kissing while I was trapped with hippies." Sokka said.

"Any way, Katara, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Katara said.

"I dare you to kiss Aang right in front of Sokka." Suki said.

Katara got to Aang and tackled him in his chair with a kiss.

"Suki, can we please finish this game?" Sokka said and she nodded and to his thanks, she took him out of the room.

Katara told Ty Lee and Toph of Sokka dare and they gladly kept Katara, a woman of her word.

They rest of the day went on normal.

* * *

**I play truth of dare with my cousins and i was inspired to write the lemon.**


	7. Day five

**Lil Waterbender: Katara, do you and Aang roll play a lot in bed?****  
Katara: Yes.  
Lil Waterbender: What's Aang's favourite roll?  
Katara: Well Sokka is not here so I guess its ok.  
Aang: No it's not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

Katara and Aang had woken up and got ready for their day. Aang was wearing his clothing from the western air temple. Katara wore her normal clothes. When they left Katara's room, they went straight to the royal seamstress after they had breakfast.

"How did you two meet again?" Katara said.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Aang was walking down a street; he had just been 'attacked' by his fan girls. He saw this girl. She seemed about seventeen or eighteen. She was begging._

_"Please sir, can you spare a little money?" The girl said to Aang._

_"Sure." Aang said and gave her some sliver pieces._

_"Thank you, wait you the Avatar." The girl said._

_"Yes and you're a girl." Aang said._

_The girl understood his humour. She noticed his robe was damaged._

_"I know how to repay you." The girl said._

_She got out a small sewing kit in a pocket and fix Aang's robe. He was impressed they looked good as new._

_"Thank you." He said._

_"I learnt to do when I was ten. My mom taught me, she passed away last year. I have been on the streets ever since. I like to sew." The girls said and was about to walk away when Aang stopped her._

_"If you love to sew, I can help you out. My friend Zuko says he needs a good seamstress. Come back to the palace with me. My name is Aang." Aang said._

_"My name is Jew. Thank you." She said._

_They walked back to the palace. Katara was in the royal living room with Mai, Suki, Sokka and Zuko. She was finished healing the boys. _

_Katara and Aang never got a chance to talk about them. Suki could she see Katara's immediate jealousy when Aang walked in with a girl holding onto his arm._

_"Who's your new friend, Aang? Suki said._

_Katara knew if this girl and Aang were a couple she had her own self to blame. She noticed this girls clothes looked old, but her jealousy went through the roof went she saw this girl leaning on Aang._

_"This is Jew, my new friend and hopefully the answer to one of Zuko's minor problems, she is an excellent seamstress, some fan girls 'attacked' me and damaged my robe. I found her and she fixed it good as new." Aang said._

_She went before Zuko and did several skills._

_"Ok, I'm impressed. You're the new royal seamstress. I will pay you for helping Aang." Zuko said._

_"You don't have to. I was a beggar and he gave me money, I did it as a thank you." Jew said._

_"Well I will send a servant to show you to your room." Zuko said and ran a bell. A servant came and took her to her room._

_"I thought Aang got a girlfriend." Sokka said and laughed._

_"Aang thanks, Azula scared the last now so bad she moved to the earth kingdom. You meet the most interesting people went you go out, don't you." Zuko said._

_"May you live interesting times?" Aang said._

_Suki came up and whispered to Katara._

_"Now who feels stupid for being jealous? Go tell him before he really does get a girlfriend." Suki whispered._

_Katara got up and pulled Aang outside._

_She confessed that she was afraid of losing him and she was never confused. They kissed._

_"So this must be the Katara you would not stop talking about, I came to say thanks Aang." Jew said._

_They pulled away and blushed._

_"Don't let me kill the moment." Jew said and left._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I still can't believe you thought after confessing love for you; I would date some girl I found in the street." Aang said.

"You have made enough jokes about that. I still can't believe Suki told you." Katara said.

They came to the door and went in to find Jew relaxing.

"Morning Jew." Aang said.

"Morning, what can I do for you?" Jew said.

"Can you repair this?" Aang said and gave her a bag with his damaged robe.

"Of course I can, but what in Agni happened to it?" Jew said.

"Umm…I was in training and …." Aang said.

"Well….his train got serious…. And…umm." Katara said.

"Save it you two. I have enough experience to know that these clothes were ripped off, I'm assuming it was you, Katara." Jew said and smirked at the blushing Katara and Aang.

"Maybe." Katara said.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, come back later." Jew said and began to fix the robe.

* * *

They left still feeling embarrassed they meet Zuko and Mai outside.

"What's going on?" Katara said.

"Zuko proposed." Mai said cheerily.

"Well congrats." They said.

"I'm going and find Ty Lee." Mai said. She kissed Zuko on the cheek and left.

"Look, Katara I'm sorry for the trying to get you to dump Aang for me. I realised Mai was the one I love the most." Zuko said.

"Fine, I forgive you, but don't try anything." Katara said.

"Well Aang, I beat you to the whole marriage thing." Zuko said.

"No you didn't." Katara said.

"We are waiting till I'm sixteen so I can propose to her under Water Tribe laws, but unlike the other three nations, Air Nomads only two conditions for marriage are for the people to be in love and someone to testify that they are in love. We got Suki." Aang said.

Katara flipped the pendant of her mother's necklace. Under it was another pendant with the Air Nomad and Water Tribe symbols together.

"Yea, since a few weeks after we started to date." Katara said and turned back her necklace.

"Well good for you two. What did Sokka say when he found out?" Zuko said.

"It's been two years and he still has not found out." Katara said.

They left Zuko and went to find Toph and Ty Lee.

* * *

They found them in the living room with Mai, Suki and Sokka.

"I told them about Zuko." Mai said.

"Well Mai your aura is getting brighter." Ty Lee said.

"Well when is the wedding?" Suki said.

"Well bad news is the Fire sagas say we have to wait a year, some stupid rule for royal marriages." Mai said.

"Bummer." Toph said.

The day went along with Toph and Ty Lee getting Aang from Katara at different points in the day.

* * *

**I had some writer's block. Four out of the seven days are covered i will accept requests for the fifth and six day. Nothing too strange PM me or review this chapter**


	8. Day six

**I got a request for more footsie and Jew.**

**Have not written the disclaimer in a while. M & B don't sue. I don't own Avatar the last airbender.  
**

**Jade's one of a kind gave the 'Jew' suggestion. My cousin asked for footsie.  
**

* * *

The Gaang was having breakfast. They were in the royal dining room. Toph and Ty Lee were with Mai for some reason. At one end of the table were Sokka and Suki. At the other was Zuko. Aang was sitting next to Suki and Katara was next to him. As they were waiting for their food, Katara had a devilish idea. She knew Aang was wearing short pants leaving his legs expose.

She discreetly took off one of her sandals with one foot. She touched his calf lightly with her toes. She saw his eyes were close and he appeared to be unaffected. She did it again and when he opened his eyes to see Katara shooting him, her signature small smile. He knew that was her most mischievous smile.

She tapped his calf with her toes. She realised he caught on to her. She put on her best innocence smile and with the sole of her foot, began to rub up and down, from his calf to his knee. She continued his see his reactions. She winked at him and continued.

She decided to take a different approach. She began to rub his ankle with hers. After a while she started to rub the sole of her foot on his ankle and moved back up his leg.

Suki noticed Aang's ear-to-ear grin. She saw Katara smiling at him.

When Katara realised Suki was watching them. She gave Aang a quick wink and stopped. He quickly realised Suki was watching them. Aang leaned into her ear.

"I liked that, a lot." Aang whispered.

The group ate breakfast and went about their day.

* * *

Toph and Ty Lee re-joined the group. Zuko and Mai were with the Fire sagas.

Katara disappeared from the group and Aang went to pick up his clothes.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jew said.

"Hey Jew." Aang said.

"Can you lock the door please?" Jew said.

"Um… sure." Aang said and locked the door.

"Aang, I told you I wanted to repay you for helping me, right?" Jew said with in voice that sounded like she was flirting.

"Yea so? You fixed my robe." Aang said and noticed she came right into his face.

"That was nothing. I think I know exactly how to repay you." Jew said.

Before he could say or do anything, she crashed her lips on to his. He did not try to return the kiss. She was kissing him with a fury. He immediately pushed her away.

"This is wrong; you know I have a girlfriend." Aang said.

"Come on, I felt a connection between us the first time we met, what she does not know wouldn't hurt her. I realised I liked you recently." Jew said and she tried to kiss him again.

"No!" Aang said and blocked her lips with his hand.

"What? I'm not attractive?" Jew said.

"You very pretty, but Katara is the only girl I have eyes for." Aang said.

He was beyond confused when he heard clapping from Jew and a mystery person in the closet.

The door opened to reveal a smirking Katara with Aang's clothes in hand.

"What is going on?" Aang said.

"Oh, I came to get your clothes and Jew said she wanted to test something." Katara said.

"I will explain. Katara and I were talking last week." Jew said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Katara and Jew were on a shopping trip in the palace city. They became friends through Aang._

_Jew smirked as she noticed all the boys on their walk back staring at her. Katara saw this, a few were looking at her, but most looking at Jew. Jew whispered to Katara._

_"I can get any guy I want." Jew whispered._

_"Not any guy." Katara replied softy._

_"Oh really, who can I not get?" Jew said._

_"I can't get Aang." Katara smirked._

_"He will be a challenge, but I bet I can get him." Jew said._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Fine you win. Your boyfriend loyal, if this was anyone else we would have been making-out already." Jew said.

"I told you so." Katara said.

"You used me to prove a point. You are in trouble." Aang said and hugged Katara.

"I could help you with that." Jew said.

"What are you suggesting?" Katara said.

"I was joking." Jew said.

"Sure you were." Aang said.

"Well if you want to have a threesome or something I don't mind." Jew said.

"Am I this appealing?" Aang said sarcastically.

"Yes." The two girls said.

"Did you to have this plan?" Aang said and the two nodded.

"I thought you said you did not want to share, Katara?" Aang said with a smirk.

"Shut up. I letting you do this, the least you can do is enjoy it." Katara said.

They moved to Jew's bedroom, which was a fairly large room connecting to her workroom.

Both girls pulled him into the room. When they went in, they pulled him onto the bed.

"This better not be some test, I mmf…." Aang was silenced by Katara pulled him into a kiss.

"It's not." Katara said as she broke it.

"Oral only, he he he." Jew said and Aang raised an eyebrow.

As Katara was about to reach for his tunic, he stopped her.

"No, you are not. This is my second favourite outfits." Aang said and Katara pouted.

"Fine." Katara said.

Three started to strip down into their undergarments. They got up off the bed.

Aang was the first to finish. He saw his member started to grow at the site before him. Katara had now finished and was in her binding. Jew finished immediately after Katara.

"Me first." Jew said and pulled Aang onto the bed.

Katara shook her head and took a seat on Jew's love seat. She saw Aang look at her asking for approval. She reluctantly nodded.

Aang was on top of Jew. She about Aang's height. Aang captured Jew's lips in a long, hungry, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss without hesitation. After a little while Aang started to lick her bottom lip with his tongue. She realised he was waiting for entrance to her mouth; she let him in with no fuss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

When they broke Aang started to put butterfly kisses all over face. He placed some on her cheeks, some on her forehead. When her hit her jawline he used his tongue to make wet, open-mouth kisses. He continued the kisses down her neck. He kissed her collarbone and nibbled on it.

"Ohh…Aang." Jew moaned.

Katara was feeling jealous hearing another girl moaned Aang's name, but was slightly turned on.

Aang moved down to her covered breast. He looked at her and she nodded. He easily got off her upper binding.

He smiled at her exposed chest. Her breasts will a little bigger than Katara's. She nipples were hard.

"You like what you see?" Jew said.

"Yes." Aang replied and started to knead her breasts with his hands.

"More than Katara's?" Jew said and turned to the girl on her lover seat.

"Your own is great, but Katara has my eye." Aang said. He did not see Katara friendly stuck her tongue out at Jew.

"We get it. You're faithful. Just continue." Jew said.

He moved his right hand and started to kiss all over her breast.

"Oh... Aang." Jew said as he moved his right hand and started to suck on her hard nipple.

He continued to knead her other breast. He switches after a while.

"You've played enough go down already." Jew said.

Aang sighed and started to make a trail of open-mouth kisses down the valley of her breasts, down her flat stomach. When reached her navel he started kissing and lifted his head and was facing her covered entrance.

He rubbed her through her underwear and felt she was wet with eagerness.

"Ugh…..AAA-Aang….Oh." Jew moaned.

As Aang was about to remove her underwear, they was a knock on her the door of her workroom.

"Ugh…Now someone decides to come." Jew said.

They group quickly got their clothes on and Jew went back to her work space. Aang and Katara were hiding in her bedroom.

"One second." Jew said and went to open the door, to be greeted by Mai.

"Hi Jew, I came to get my new ummm…." Mai trailed off.

"Lingerie" Jew said while smirking.

Katara and Aang emerged from Jew's room.

"Thanks for letting me change." Aang said and he and Katara left.

"What's with them?" Mai said.

"This stays between us. Katara ripped Aang clothes off in bed." Jew said.

Mai's awkward expression turned to a smirk.

"Jew, you have the best stories, now gave me my umm… lingerie." Mai said.

"I want some gossip first." Jew said.

"Fine, while Zuko and I had the fight, he tried to flirt with Katara." Mai said.

"Oh-la-la, Sure." Jew said.

* * *

Aang and Katara went back to find the other in the royal living room.

Toph, Suki, Ty Lee were there. Zuko and Sokka went to do some male bonding.

"So how goes this deal?" Suki asked.

"Well Mai ate up Ty Lee and me time yesterday, but we have an idea about tomorrow." Toph said.

"What is it?" Aang said.

"Oh you will find out." Toph said.

"I sure I'm not going to like it." Katara said.

The day went on long quiet after that incident.

* * *

**You thought Jew and Aang would do it didn't you. LOL I fooled you.**


	9. Last day

**Ok, sorry about not updating in a while. I feel bad, but i was just holding off for some requests from readers. I have another Truth or dare and Jew is with everyone playing. The 'Earthbender' wanted Aang to spank Katara, 'Lil Waterbender' wanted Sokka to be treated bad and I have two things to say about the 'A Magical Owl'. She asked for the Zutara moment. Don't hate on me for it, Kataanger; I'm don't Support Zutara. But 'A Magical Owl did give an idea in the last few paragraphs. I made this chapter slightly longer for the wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.  
**

* * *

The last day of the test run of the deal came. Everyone had finished breakfast. Toph and Ty Lee took Katara to a room. Aang realised they spent too much time in there. He went to the room and as he was a few feet away, he heard Katara.

"NO WAY!" Katara yelled.

She opened the door and slammed it. She her face was red, but became more when she realised Aang was walking to the door.

"I was coming to look for you. If you want to talk about what just happened ok, if not I will forget I ever heard that." Aang said.

She ran up and hugged him. "The latter, please." Katara said.

They held hands and went to the living room.

Suki, Sokka, Mai and Zuko were on in the living room, Toph and Ty Lee later re-joined the group, Aang noticed Toph and Ty Lee tried to get close to Katara, but made sure to intervene. The last thing he wanted is to break up a fight between Katara and either Toph or Ty Lee, possible all three. Katara was shooting them looks every once in a while.

To everyone's surprise Jew joined them. Mai said she invited Jew.

"So you guys want to play truth or dare?" Sokka said.

_What is with everyone and this game, I think I should sit this one out, but Toph may make Katara do something bad if I chicken out." _Aang thought.

'Sure', 'ok' or 'yes' were the replies.

They all made a circle.

The game was in going in a different order. When it was your turn, the person you are facing would ask you. There were an odd number of people so Jew could ask anyone she wanted. Mai, Katara or Aang would ask her the question.

Aang was first, to his luck, Suki was facing him.

"Aang, truth or dare?" Suki said.

"Truth." Aang said.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you know about Sokka?" Suki asked.

Aang, Katara and Sokka knew why she asked that. He had bragged about his and Suki's sex life recently to Zuko. She promised to make him pay.

"Remember that day that you convinced Katara to make me go to a tavern with Zuko and Sokka." Aang said.

"Wait made you?" Jew said.

"I don't go bars, when Sokka goes a tavern; let's just say not the prettiest sight. Normally Zuko goes, but one time Sokka spiked Zuko's drink and Suki spent half a day convincing me to go with them. She convinced Katara to convince me." Aang said, took a sigh and continued.

"Anyway, we were at the tavern, Zuko and I were drinking tea, Sokka had one too many glasses of Sake. Sokka sent some drunk girl to flirt with me. He went by Zuko and asked him if he ever kissed a guy. When Zuko said no, Sokka kissed him and passed out." Aang said.

Everyone expect Sokka and Zuko started to laugh.

"Aang, what part of never speak of it, don't you get?" Zuko said and frowned when he saw Mai hiding her laugher.

"Not funny, Suki, I was drunk." Sokka said.

When everyone recovered from their laughter it was Katara's turn; Toph was asking her.

"Katara, truth or dare?" Toph said.

"Truth." Katara said immediately.

The room was suddenly filled with 'ugh's.

"You pick true too much. Come on pick a dare." Suki said.

Katara sighed. Everyone expect Aang, started to chant 'dare'.

"I'm going to regret this, dare." Katara said defeated.

"You should not have told me off earlier. I dare you to go lay down on Aang's knees on your stomach and he has to spank you till I say stop." Toph said.

"No way!" Aang and Katara said almost in unisons.

"Come on do it." Everyone said.

"Katara, you can make or get Toph reveal something embarrassing." Suki said.

"No!" Katara yelled.

She looked around and realised her only support was her boyfriend, Aang.

"Come on we all need some entertainment." Jew said.

"If you don't do it, I will tell everyone why I had to repair Aang's robe." Jew said.

"I could let it slip what happened at your seventh birthday, Katara." Suki said.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and Katara immediately assumed the position on Aang's lap.

"Well start." Toph said.

Aang reluctantly raised his hand and smacked her bottom. Katara realised he was going gentle on her; he just hit hard enough to make a sound.

He hit her again in the same manner.

"Hey, I said spank not act. I want Katara in pain or cry, or both." Toph said.

Everyone expect Toph, now felt bad for not helping Katara out of this.

Aang stopped immediately and lifted Katara so she was sitting in his lap.

"No. I don't care what you say I'm not doing this." Aang said.

Katara was revived. Toph shook her head.

"Fine, I am willing to compromise, a few hard spanks that's it." Toph said.

"Fine." Katara said.

"Ok and Katara has to say she been a naughty girl, and asked for it. Aang has to say yes she has been a naughty girl." Toph said.

Katara and Aang sighed and Katara took her previous position.

"Say it with feelings." Toph said.

"I hate you." Katara said.

"I've been a bad girl, Aang. Punish me." Katara said in a fake, yet believable voice. Aang raised his hand and placed a firm slap on her butt.

Smack!

"Yes, you have been. You need to be punished." Aang said in an acting voice and repeated his actions and smacked her bottom.

Smack!

Aang lifted Katara back to her chair. The group was laughing at the two blushing and embarrassed lovers. When they recovered it, Sokka's turn was next. Mai was asking him.

"Sokka, truth or dare?" Mai asked.

"Dare." Sokka replied.

"I dare you to get on all fours and act like a polar-bear dog." Mai said. Suki quickly went over and high- fived Mai.

Sokka shot both girls a look and went on all fours. He started to walk around and bark.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Sokka barked.

He stopped and went back to his seat. Suki was laughing evilly.

When everyone recovered it was Zuko's turn and Ty Lee was asking him.

"True or dare, Zuko?" Ty Lee said.

"Dare." Zuko said.

"I dare you to kiss Katara on the lips and there has to be tongue." Ty Lee said.

"Do you want Mai to kill me?" Zuko said.

"Just do it, Sparky. We might stop her, maybe, maybe not." Toph said.

"I don't care he is not kissing me." Katara said and folded her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say you had to kiss back." Ty Lee said.

"Mai will be angry at me after this, but I will find a way to get you back." Zuko said.

He walked over to Katara and leaned in, but before he could do anything, Jew interrupted.

"You better kiss back or on my turn I could ask something inappropriate of Aang either truth or dare." Jew said.

"I hate you too, you had to mmf-." Katara was silenced by Zuko kissing her.

She knew everyone was watching so she could not fake. She returned the kiss. She heard everyone laughing, but could not tell why. They kissed for about thirteen seconds and Katara pulled away. Zuko was panting a little. Katara was not panting at all.

She looked around the room expecting to find a jealous and steaming boyfriend, but he was not in the room.

"You can come back now, they stopped." Suki said and Aang walked in with a frown. He took his original seat and Zuko returned to his seat.

"Before you ask, he went out like two seconds into the kiss." Jew said.

Zuko was a little contented to see Aang's expression he smiled. He suddenly felt a felt a hand rest hardly on the back of his head. He spun around to see Mai.

"Ow, what was for?" Zuko asked while rubbing her hand.

"That was for enjoying it. Would you have preferred I used a knife?" Mai said.

"No, I'm fine." Zuko said.

"Anyways Toph, truth or dare?" Katara said while hugging Aang from behind, her chin in his shoulder.

"Ok, you are make me miserable if I pick dare, so true."

"I was hoping you'd pick that. What happened at the girl's night in the tavern in the upper ring last time we were at Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

Toph smug expression turned to a frown. Katara had Momo find Aang after the girls dragged her for girl's night.

"Well after Aang came to your 'recuse' and took you out of the bar. Ty Lee and I got wasted and started to umm… make-out." Toph said while she and Ty Lee were blushing.

Everyone was laughing at the two girls.

"Sparky, Snoozie you two should not be laughing, two guys kissing is more wrong." Toph said as her smile can back.

"Ok I'm feeling better now. Suki, truth or dare?" Aang said.

"You are a nice guy and not evil so dare." Suki said

"Torture Sokka for more time than you planned to," Aang said.

"I was going to let him off the hook tonight, but I keep him in the hot water for a while." Suki said.

Sokka looked angry at Aang, but realised why he did that. A few weeks back Sokka had been either trying spike Aang's drink with alcohol or get him to eat meat.

The former ended with Katara getting her drink spiked and giving Aang a lap dance. The latter ended with Sokka not getting meat for a week. Both incidents left Aang mad at Sokka.

Sokka sighed. "Anyway, Mai truth or dare." The warrior said.

"Truth." Mai said.

"What happened you that night at the tavern; Suki and Katara were the only two girls sober that night?" Said Sokka.

"Well, Toph decided to spike my tea and after some guy tried to hit on me, I pinned him to a wall and stabbed him. It is ironic that I want to do that exact thing to an idiot boy with a boomerang." Mai said in her usually monotone and display one of her knives.

Sokka swallowed loudly.

"Mai, you can't kill Sokka in the palace. Anywhere else is fine." Zuko joked.

"Thanks for the support, Zuko." Sokka said sarcastically.

"No problem. Ty Lee, Truth or dare?" Zuko said.

"Dare." Ty Lee said.

"You have to wear clothes Mai pick out for you." Zuko said and smirked.

"Come on! Not cool." Ty Lee said.

"What is wrong with my style?" Mai said.

"Mai, you are my best friend, but your clothes are too dark and too depressing, too…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"Emo." Sokka suggested.

"Yea that too." Ty Lee said.

"Just for that I am picking the outfit you liked the least in my closest." Mai said.

Mai took Ty Lee to her room.

"Anyway, Jew. You can asked anyone and choose someone to ask you." Aang said.

"Well Aang, I choose you. **(A/N: Pokemon moment. Told you I could 'Earthbender'**.) Truth or dare?" Jew said.

"Fine, dare." Aang said.

"Since it was not fair to watch your girlfriend have kiss someone else. I dare you to kiss me." Jew said and Katara immediately looked up at her.

Aang sighed. He leaned into Jew, who was next to him. He kissed her. He slightly tilted his head. Jew quickly returned and deepened the kiss. She started to trace his bottom lip with her tongue. He let her in with some hesitation. He let her take the lead in their tongue dance of dominance. When they broke Aang saw Katara's face red with angrier.

If she was a fire bender, steam may have been coming from her ears. Aang quickly went behind her and hugged her from behind. She did not stop him; she just let him hug her. She was not mad at him, but if she placed her cards right, she could make him suffer a little.

"Now you know how it feels. I'm sorry Kat." Aang whispered to Katara.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang said and kissed her cheek a few times.

"Ok, enough with the 'I'm sorry'. Aang since she asked you, you ask her." Suki said.

Aang while still holding Katara looked up at the smirking seamstress.

"Truth or dare, Jew?" Aang asked.

"Truth." Jew said.

"You made me kiss you to get Katara angrier, didn't you?" Aang said.

"Yes, I did." Jew said.

"I sure worked." Katara mumbled.

Aang got up and pulled Katara up with him.

"I think we are leaving now." Aang said and left with his girlfriend.

When they left, Aang went behind Katara and continued to hug and kiss her.

"Katara" Aang said as he kissed her cheek. "I'm" He kissed her neck. "Sorry" He kissed her neck again.

He felt her relax after a few more kissed. He turned her around to face him. He kissed her forehead.

"After today, I'll be all yours again. I see how this deal makes you miserable; I don't care if Toph and Ty Lee are mad. I care about you." Katara said.

"You don't have to be sorry, I kissed Zuko. I was not angry with you." Katara said and kissed him.

"Good, By the way, we never play true or dare again." Aang said.

"Agreed." Katara said.

They walked out to the hall and went to the dining area for lunch. Everyone soon joined them. Katara was shooting Toph and Ty Lee glares.

The day went smoothly. When it was about two hours after sunset, a servant told Katara and Aang that Toph summoned them to her room.

When they walked in they were shocked to see Toph and Ty Lee on the bed in nothing but their bindings.

Aang was confused and turned on at the same to time.

"I guess Katara did not tell you. We wanted to have a foursome with you, but Katara refused so I guess this is a three-way." Toph said and patted a space on the bed for Aang.

"Katara, you don't want me to do this? Then I wouldn't." Aang said.

"Come on Aang! Think of your happiness." Ty Lee said.

"He is happy." Katara said.

"Maybe, but he cares more about you being happy than himself." Toph said.

Katara was momentarily stunned. She knew Toph was right. She never thought about Aang being happy.

Katara sighed and locked the door.

"Aang, I'm letting you do this on one condition." Katara said and started to undo her robe.

"Which is?" Aang said.

"I go first." Katara said.

"Fine, but me and Ty need to get some." Toph said.

Katara had just finished undoing her robe, leaving herself in her underclothes.

"You ready?" Katara said.

Aang just nodded as Katara pulled him onto the bed. She got off his shirt and kissed him on the lips. She looked up at the two other girls on the bed watching her.

"While don't just sit there. Touch or kiss him." Katara said.


	10. Last night and I am a lucky man

**Hey! Nyestar here. This is the last chapter, BTW. Before anyone flames me, If you read the prestory dialogue in the first chapter. You would know this story is for my cousins. I was going to have made it a long lemon, but they sais they want a detail on Katara and Aang, and for Ty Lee and Toph with Aang to be ghosted over; i know that will piss off Taang and Ty Laang shippers and I'm sorry for you all being mad, but again don't blame me. Thanks for reading this. There is a small conclusion at the bottom. BTW before the last chapter was posted this story had 7412 views. Thanks to each and everyone who viewed and reviewed and 'Pm'ed  
**

* * *

_**Previously on Lucky Man**_

_**Katara was momentarily stunned. She knew Toph was right. She never thought about Aang being happy.**_

_**Katara sighed and locked the door.**_

_**"Aang, I'm letting you do this on one condition." Katara said and started to undo her robe.**_

_**"Which is?" Aang said.**_

_**"I go first." Katara said.**_

_**"Fine, but me and Ty need to get some." Toph said.**_

_**Katara had just finished undoing her robe, leaving herself in her underclothes.**_

_**"You ready?" Katara said.**_

_**Aang just nodded as Katara pulled him onto the bed. She got off his shirt and kissed him on the lips. She looked up at the two other girls on the bed watching her.**_

_**"While don't just sit there. Touch or kiss him." Katara said.**_

Ty Lee and Toph did not need to hear it twice. As Katara resumed kissing his lips, Ty Lee began to kiss his neck and Toph caressed his chests and arms. Aang felt the hands on his body and the kisses on his neck. He returned and deepened the Katara's kiss. Aang started to roll his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to mouth. She let him in almost immediately. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths in a passionate battle of dominance.

When they broke, Ty Lee immediately replaced Katara and began to kiss Aang. Toph started to kiss his neck. He felt soft hands caressing his body. He knew it was Katara. He felt her hands start to stroke his member. He started moan against Ty Lee's lips.

"OH Katara!" Aang moaned.

Toph and Ty Lee either did not hear or did not care he said, they continued their kissing. Katara smirked and got off his pants.

Ty Lee and Toph took that as their cue to stop kissing Aang. There was a small couch in the room. Ty Lee could not help, but noticed the huge bulge formed in his underwear. She started to lick her lips.

Katara has tossed Aang's pants aside and looked at his solid member that was forming a bulge in his underwear. She smirked at his already harden member.

"My. My. Someone is eager." Katara said and stroked him through his trunks.

He quickly and gracefully flipped them so he was on top. He kissed her on the lips with open-mouth kisses and continued all over her face, down her neck, and as he reached her breasts. He removed her upper bindings quickly. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it; he also playfully nibbled on her nipple. He played with the other breast with his hands.

His fingers rolled over the nipple, occasionally squeezing it. He was encouraged by her moaning his name. Her face was full of pleasure. He switched breast after a few more moments.

He resumed with wet, open-mouth kisses all over her breast, down the valley of her breast, down her flat stomach and gave her one more kiss through her underwear.

When he was done his worship of his bronzed skin beauty, he looked up at her. She could see him silently asking for permission. She did like that he always did that. She nodded and he started to work at her last item of clothing.

He finished, he realised she took off his underwear. He nested between her legs and pushed into her. They both moaned as he did. She as wrapped her arms around his body. As they started to exist in there our little world, they did not see or hear the two other girls in the room.

* * *

While Aang had removed Katara's upper bindings and started to kiss her breast, Ty Lee and Toph felt jealous of Katara getting all the attention. Ty Lee had an idea of how to get some entertainment. She pushed Toph onto her back and smacked her lips against Toph's. She was not surprised when Toph returned the kiss.

Toph moaned against Ty Lee's lips as Ty Lee began to rub Toph's womanhood through her bottom bindings.

Toph decided to give Ty Lee her own treat as Toph started to rub Ty Lee's concealed womanhood.

They started to moan against each other's lips. When they broke the kiss, Toph went down and got Ty Lee's underwear off. She inserted one finger into Ty Lee and then another and then another. Ty Lee moaned as Toph rubbed her special spot. Toph went so deep that she could barely see her fingers. Ty Lee got off her own upper bindings and started to squeeze her own breasts.

* * *

Aang and Katara were unaware of this going on. Aang had pushed into and waited for Katara to give him the all clear to move. Katara was no longer a virgin thanks to Aang, but she and Aang only had sex once, so she was still tight and going through some discomfort. He kissed her and whispered comforting words in her ears. He felt her relax, as he started to thrust slowly into her, she kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and continued his thrust. They broke and started to place open-mouth kisses all over any of each other's skin.

Aang eventually found his mouth on her neck and Katara found her mouth on his neck. They found the sensitive part of each other's neck and start and nibble and suck on it. They were also moaning against each other's neck as they continued their love making.

A few about half a minute and both stopped and looked at each other's neck. They gave each other hickeys.

They would have felt some discomfort, but the state of ecstasy brought on by their love making made them disregard the pain and only felt pleasure. Katara arms were back around his neck and her legs were around his waist

There was a fire in Katara's lower stomach that now turned into a roaring inferno, she need Aang to put in off.

"AAA-aang…..Faster! Harder!" Katara said in a voice that was full of lust and desire.

Aang did as he was told and sped up his thrusts. He loved the feeling of his length going in and out of her hot, tight and wet carven. He felt her getting wetter and tighter. He realised she was close. She almost screamed his name.

"AAANGGGGG, I'm close, so close." Katara moaned loudly.

"Me too" Aang said.

"A-Aang, I'm gonnAAAAAA." Katara moaned loudly as her orgasm took her.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck on the opposite side of the bruised flesh.

The feeling of walls tighter around his sex brought them over the edge as both himself and Katara experienced orgasm bliss while crying out each other's names. He floored her with his hot seed.

Neither was worried of Katara becoming pregnant. Suki gave Katara an herb for her tea that she drank every few days that would stop her from getting pregnant.

As Aang came down from his high, he fell to the side of her, to avoid crushing her with his weight. They spent a few moments starting to catch their breaths.

They looked into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. When they broke they were disturbed by the sounds coming from Ty Lee. As they looked up they saw Toph pushing her fingers into Ty Lee.

"What the!" Katara said and alerted the girls as Toph stopped.

"Ok, my turn." Ty Lee said and walked over to the bed.

Katara sighed sadly, but knew Aang had two other girls to pleasure. Katara got up and put back on her bindings.

"Sweetness, you want a round?" Toph asked and raised her fingers.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good." Katara said awkwardly and took a seat on a chair on the other side of the room facing away from the bed. She did not want to see them go at it.

She wanted to leave, but if someone walked in on Aang with either Toph or Ty Lee and she was not there, worse if it was Sokka, who would try and kill Aang for cheating on his sister, or Zuko, who's intentions are not fully known to be trustworthy.

Aang sighed as he saw Katara going to a corner. It hurt him to see her miserable; he didn't care how Ty Lee or Toph were in bed. He was ending this deal tomorrow.

Aang looked at Ty Lee. She was completely naked. She was had a pretty face, a decent bust, nice long legs and currently a nice moist sex. Aang compared her to Katara and Katara won in a landslide.

Aang at this point was fully hard at this point. Ty Lee pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. He did return the kiss. When they broke Ty Lee said "No foreplay, I'm too horny to wait."

Aang got between her legs and she got hold of his length.

He moaned a little as she stroked him. She guided him to her entrance. He pushed in and felt uncomfortable. Ty Lee was not a virgin, but she was incredible tight. When he was about halfway in he stopped, he saw Ty Lee in pain.

"You are really big, probably the biggest I've ever had." Ty Lee groaned.

Aang took some prided in hearing this. Ty Lee had a lot of boyfriends before.

Aang heard Ty Lee sigh, as he realised the pleasure overtook the pain. She looked at him, silently telling him to start.

When he was about to thrust into her, Toph came onto the bed and the two girls turned Aang over so he was on his back, before he could protest. Toph lowered herself on to his mouth so that his mouth was covered by her sex. Ty Lee straddled his waist.

He was no fool; he knew what they were doing. Ty Lee started to lower and raise herself on his shaft.

Aang started to lick Toph's womanhood. She was really wet and her moaning was encouraging him to know he was doing a good job. He did hear a faint sigh of pain. His eyes were not cover, out of the corner of his left eye he saw Katara turn away and cover her ears. He assumed she must have taken a glance at them.

He wanted to take her out of the room, but he had to finish with the other two girls. He felt Ty Lee moving faster and faster, her sex getting wetter and tighter. He knew for a fact that she was close. As he moved his tongue around in Toph.

"Ugh….I'm gonna." Ty Lee said.

Moment later he felt her juice flow onto his legs as she started to scream his name. He knew he was far from his own orgasm, but he needed to make Toph have her own to end this, so he could get Katara out, he did not care about himself as much as he cared for Katara. As he continued to lick Toph or as Suki so playfully put it, eating her out, he remembered an airbending trick he made up.

It was simple, you blow a warn, concentrated blast of air of a woman's sensitive spot. She tried it on Katara a few times, she said she liked it when he did it the 'ole fashion way'.

He did it and Toph started to scream his name out as loud as Ty Lee. When the two were spent they collapsed on the large bed and all Aang and Katara heard was their snoring; Toph's loud and Ty Lee's quiet and easy ones.

Katara sighed with relief. She was little curious why she did not hear Aang. She did assume that it was because Toph was on him, but that idea was thrown out the window when she saw him putting on his clothes, he was still hard. She had already put on her clothes. She saw that Toph and Ty Lee were fast asleep.

He walked over to her and offered his hand. She took hand it without a fuss.

"Can we go back to my room?" Aang asked. She nodded and they blew out the candles in the room and went to Aang's room.

When they reached Katara and Aang sat on his bed. Katara happily sighed as Aang hugged her.

"Aang, did either of them make you…" Katara trailed off.

"No, I saw how you were feeling and made them you know. So I could get you out of the room. This deal is done. I can't stand to see you miserable." Aang said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you so, so much." Katara said and brushed his lips with a quick kiss.

They took a shower together. When they finished went to bed. Aang and Katara slept in their underwear.

Before they went to sleep, Aang gave Katara a kiss.

"As long as I have you, I'm a _lucky man_." Aang said.

Katara kissed him and they cuddled. They slept soundly.

**A bit of an epilogue**

The next morning Aang told Ty Lee and Toph he was not going to continue this deal. Ty Lee was ok with it. She said she was going to try Haru again. Toph did try to convince Aang to not end it, but he refused.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he officially proposed.

Aang took Katara onto the balcony of the tea shop, took off her necklace. He took off his pendant from her mother's necklace and attached it to a silk band he made for her. He tied her mother's necklace to her wrist.

"Katara, I asked you this already, but to make it official. Will you marry me?" Aang said as he got down on one knee and presented her, his necklace.

"What do you think is my answer?" She asked rhetorically.

He smiled at her humour and put on her necklace.

* * *

**This is sad to say,but i guess now is a good time. In Trinidad, like in most of the Caribbean, at the age 16-17 you are in form 5, i don't know the USA school system, anyway you have CSEC to write. It is an important Exam. This could possibly be my last major story. I will be busy for the whole three terms of school. If ATLA stories are still popular I will write, but that will be in late June Next year(2013). Again I'm sorry to my fans. I will try to put up one-shot, The school term starts on Aug 3rd, 2012. Anyway about this story. I did like the plot. The lemons were a challenge, but in a good way. Two people I would like to mention. A Magical Owl and Jade's one of a kind. Thank you both.**


End file.
